<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Turnabout Dyad by AmazingGraceless</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162545">Turnabout Dyad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingGraceless/pseuds/AmazingGraceless'>AmazingGraceless</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ace Attorney AU, F/M, Murder Trials, Rey is a spirit channeler but that ended up not being relevant, courtroom shenanigans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:33:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingGraceless/pseuds/AmazingGraceless</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey Palpatine is a spirit-channeler and rookie defense lawyer studying under ace attorney Luke Skywalker alongside fellow talented attorneys Rose Tico and Finn Grammarye. The beginning of her career is fraught with tension, with her childhood friend Poe Dameron being accused of murder and her battles in the courtroom with the demon prosecutor, Kylo Ren. </p><p>Rey learns that Ren used to be her best friend, Ben Solo, who disappeared when they were only seven years old after the death of his father, a hotshot public defender. Each trial is a battle of wits, and Rey and Kylo Ren are evenly matched, fighting in pursuit of the truth. But Rey is haunted with a question— what happened to Ben Solo? The answer can only come into the light when Kylo Ren is accused of murdering his own father in the last week before the statute of limitations is up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ijustfellintothissendhelp</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Turnabout Dyad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings for murder and descriptions of murder and the like, as is par for the course. I’m still a bit new to Ace Attorney so there may be a few mistakes in the canon. But I did my best to blend the two for this AU. I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey Palpatine would always remember her first solo case. Of course, she had been assistant counsel for the defense for Rose and Finn and Luke, but those didn’t stick out the way that her first solo case did. Of course, it helped that she was defending one of her childhood best friends from accusations of murdering her mentor.</p><p>The day before, Luke explained that his sister was sending her legal protege to train as a defense attorney, as he was restless as a Senator’s aide. She entered the office one hour after Finn and Rose had left for a round of drinks—they never would refer to it as a date in the office, even if everyone knew they were together.</p><p>It was dark outside the Skywalker Defense Agency and the few cars nearby were parked in the lot for the courthouse right next door. Which, Rey realized, had to be some kind of zoning violation. A small corruption, unnoticeable among so much that had changed in the dark age of law. The American legal system had changed greatly from what she’d been told as a child, as an expatriate.</p><p>The first sign that something was wrong was that the lights were off. Rey frowned—Luke and his guest were supposed to be there.</p><p>
  <em>Did they go to the burger place without me?</em>
</p><p>Disappointed at the chance to eat as much as she wanted and write it off as a part of her training as an attorney, she decided to check. The back office, where all the sensitive case files were? Unlocked—one of Luke’s many precious plants was knocked over, the pot shattered. Rey reached for the silver pistol hidden in a concealed-carry compartment of her backpack. She never hoped to use it, but Luke had told her that it was best to have some kind of weapon for situations such as these.</p><p>She entered the back office and nearly fired at Poe Dameron, holding a dead Luke Skywalker in his arms. Luke had been stabbed—Rey could see where his blood stained the carpet. The word Poe was written in blood on the floor.</p><p>Sirens came from outside, and Rey realized what was about to happen.</p><p>“I was hoping we would meet again in a better way,” Poe managed to joke.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Of course she accepted his case. How could she not? They’d gone to school when she was new to this country, before her parents then started their chain of moving from place to place. What she never expected was Kylo Ren.</p><p>She knew his face as soon as he stepped onto the prosecutor’s stand. Of course she had heard the name and the title that went with it—the Demon Prosecutor. But she never expected to see Ben Solo’s face, haughty and crueler than she remembered. Clad in a red and black suit that cost more than she could ever dream of affording, he was there, plain as day.</p><p>She had been speechless—she fumbled her opening remarks from the shock. She could only murmur: “Ben, I thought you were dead.”</p><p>He didn’t respond to that, instead to inform her that his name was Kylo Ren now. And then he engaged her in the greatest battle of wits that the courtroom had ever seen. Over the three days of the trials, the courtroom watched with baited breath at the two attorneys, perfectly matched.</p><p>At the end of those three days, Rey won, just barely gaining Poe and acquittal and ruining the demon attorney’s perfect record of convictions.</p><p>But when Rey returned to her studio apartment that night, all she could think about was the year that she, Poe, and Ben had been separated. There had been an earthquake. Ben was at the courthouse with his father and his friend, Chewbacca. Ben and his father had been killed, an unsolved case.</p><p>Or so the news had said.</p><p>Rey never knew for sure as to what happened, because then she moved away, to join the rest of the Palpatine family in Exegol, to learn spirit-channeling and he rest of. Her family’s secrets.</p><p>How had Ben been alive the whole time? Did his mother know?</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“No, she thought he was dead, too,” Poe explained when they met Finn and Rose at the bar that night. “I did, too—couldn’t believe my eyes when I saw it. Gotta say, he takes after both Senator Organa and his old man—never seen anything like it. Of course, our Rey of Sun was smarter.”</p><p>He then lightly elbowed her in the ribs. “Can’t wait to stick around and learn more from you. I think that being a defense attorney will be a lot more exciting than filing paperwork in a senate office.”</p><p>Finn raised his eyebrows, taking a shot. “There’s more paperwork than you think.”</p><p>Rose laughed. “It can get plenty boring, even if Rey can summon the dead. That loses its novelty after a while.”</p><p>Rey just smiled and finished her glass. But it perturbed her, the story of the boy that was supposed to have been murdered in an elevator. What exactly happened in the DL-6 incident?</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>They met again and again in the court. Little by little, Rey whittled away at Kylo Ren’s perfect record in search of the truth and of true justice in ally being carried out by this court. He was infuriatingly charming and intelligent, and she was brilliantand resourceful. The court reporters eagerly scribbled down notes on their clashes, and people watched the trials en masse for the first time, for a chance to see the Demon Prosecutor and the Ace Defense Attorney fight.</p><p>His methods could be brutal, just skirting what was allowed. But Rey still had a begrudging respect for him. And she knew him once—she could see in his eyes that he felt the same way.</p><p>Perhaps that was why it wasn’t such a surprise when he came to her for defense when he was finally accused of murder.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“I have nowhere else to turn.” He looked like he wanted to swallow glass in that jail cell rather than admit it. But he still did, and Rey knew she couldn’t say no. She knew Ben Solo, who would never commit murder. </p><p>So she came to his defense against Snoke, the greatest prosecutor the courts had ever known. The charges against the murder committed at the lake were quickly tossed out—-and then Snoke’s real plan was revealed. It was clear that what he really wanted to pursue was Han Solo’s murder—and pin it on Ben Solo.</p><p>He pleaded her to let him plead guilty. He might not have remembered the DL-6 incident. But he had dreamed of it, time and time again. He was certain that he had killed his father.</p><p>But Rey knew him, and he wasn’t a murderer. He himself said that he had no real memories because he had passed out from lack of oxygen in the elevator, because it had been trapped during an earthquake. They were only dreams, Rey was certain of that.</p><p>Rey didn’t remember when the pieces finally clicked into place. The way Snoke moved his shoulder. The fact that he somehow changed Ben’s name and got him into his custody before Leia knew what had happened. The terrified look in Ben’s eye on the stand. Snoke using his taser on her and her team when they went looking for the evidence.</p><p>But as soon as it did, all the pieces fell into place, all of the questions she had, all of her doubts. All that was left was Rey and her own powerful words.</p><p>“You.” Her voice cut through all other noise in the courtroom. “You shot Han Solo, that was the first bullet. The second was fired by Ben Solo, as he fired the gun at his father’s attacker. It went through the door as he passed out from lack of oxygen. It went through the door, and since it was never found, it must have gone into you.”</p><p>With each sentence, she removed another layer of Snoke’s confidence, revealing another secret, another lie, another crime. When Finn used their metal detector, that was the smoking gun. That is, until Rose came in with the actual gun from the crime scene, ready to compare the ballistic markings.</p><p>Working together, they broke through all of Snoke’s lies, so only the truth could remain. The truth that Ben had not killed his father. All that remained was the scarred shell of a prosecutor and a boy who had been granted his name and absolution.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>It surprised Rey when he said the words outside of the courthouse.</p><p>“Of course, Ben,” Rey said. “I knew you hadn’t done it. I couldn’t leave you defenseless, even if. . .”</p><p>“Even if I have been an awful, awful prosecutor,” he finished. “The exact kind of man my father despised.”</p><p>He was crying, Rey realized.</p><p>“It’s never too late, to turn things around,” Rey offered. “You want to prosecute the guilty. I want to acquit the innocent. There is no contradiction.”</p><p>He looked her in the eye, for the first time since he asked for her help. “You’re right. You’re right.”</p><p>He glanced around the courtroom. “I see I have a lot of work to do.”</p><p>“I look forward to working by your side to do it.” Rey nodded, a fierce look in her hazel eyes.</p><p>“As do I.” He managed to smile. “I don’t deserve this second chance, or your help. But I intend to make the most of it.”</p><p>“It’s not about deserve,” Finn assured him. “You’re a friend of Poe’s and Rey’s.”</p><p>“And that makes you a friend of ours,” Rose chimed in.</p><p>“But we haven’t been friends in so long,” Ben murmured mournfully.</p><p>“Once you’re my friend, you’re always my friend,” Poe assured him, patting him on the shoulder.</p><p>“Come on, let’s go out to the bar and celebrate,” Rey said. “Drinks are on me.”</p><p>“I’d like that.” Ben smiled, taking her hand as they left the courthouse steps behind them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For those wondering about Han being a defense attorney, I’d think more in the vein of Alan Shore from Boston Legal.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>